warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seneschals
The Seneschals were the elite Blood Knights and lieutenants of Duke Merovech of Mousillon. History Around 1813 IC, the Red Pox swept through the fair lands of Bretonnia, killing many of its inhabitants. Merovech of Mousillon was desperate to restore the prestige that his city had under Landuin's rule. With honourable intentions but led astray by corrupt advisers, Merovech set upon the path of dark powers. Thus it came that when the plague struck, the Duke and his knights remained unaffected. At the edge of Athel Loren, Merovech and his army met with the armies of Parravon and the fey folk and battled the Skaven. A great victory was won, and the rat creatures scattered before the martial might of Merovech and his most trusted knights. When Merovech's bloodthirst and madness became known however, the would-be hero was publicly denounced by the Fay Enchantress and Mousillon was besieged by the full might of Bretonnia. The fell duke and his lieutenants were eventually defeated, though many fell to their blades... Return The legacy of these brutal warriors remained even after their fall. An immense window of stained glass was placed within Mousillon's dark palace, depicting them as they had been in life. It showed the knights slaughtering men, women and children, cutting their hearts out and drinking their blood, among other scenes of depravity and barbarism. Nevertheless, the citizens of Mousillon continued to revere them as noble heroes and saviours of Bretonnia, betrayed by the very kingdom they had fought for. Centuries passed before Merovech rose from his tomb, revealing himself to have been a powerful Vampire. He resurrected his elite Seneschals, and began forming an army of Undead to conquer all of Bretonnia and restore Mousillon's glory. It was the Seneschals who led the mightiest of undead armies to befall Bretonnia, cleaving their way to the very gates of Couronne. They carved a swathe through the Bretonnian lines, butchering all stood against them. Mounted on black warhorses with eyes that glowed like coals, they thundered forwards, smashing knights from their saddles, cutting down Bretonnia’s finest with contemptuous ease. Many knights pressed in to halt their rampage, but all fell before their murderous wrath. Faster and stronger than any mortal men, the vampire knights fought with callous ferocity. Their eyes were red-rimmed and savage, their slitted pupils dilated as their bloodlust surged. They struck with such force that shields shattered beneath their axes and blades. Their lances punched straight through armoured breastplates, lifting warriors from the saddle and tossing them aside like children. When the Grail Knight, Calard charged into battle, the Seneschals moved to protect their fell Duke. Garbed in archaic armour of ancient design and wielding weapons of unholy power, each was a mighty warrior and dark champion in their own right, but even so, they could not hope to slow Calard's furious charge. Their eyes were filled with hatred, but they became fearful too - the shining light the Grail Knight exuded was anathema to the creatures of the night, and it caused them pain even to look upon him. Many of the Seneschals were ultimately slain by the Grail Knight, followed by their dark master... Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) * : Warhammer: Questing Knight * : Warhammer: Grail Knight Category:Blood Knight Category:Mousillon Category:Vampire Count Regiments Category:S